


Samurai and a Casualry

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Shin Megami Tensei Series, 真女神転生IV | Shin Megami Tensei IV
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, POV Canon Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: It was the prentices’ first day off since they had begun training as Samurai, and Walter was more than eager to enjoy it to the fullest.





	1. Chapter 1

“Since the weather’s so nice, why don’t we breakfast outside?”

It was the prentices’ first day off since they had begun training as Samurai, and Walter was more than eager to enjoy it to the fullest. Having breakfast with his friends somewhere away from the barracks seemed like a good way to start a perfect day.

Walter had no idea, at that time, that it was the beginning of a long chain of events that would change his -- and everyone else’s -- life forever.

*****

Walter wasn’t into whatever the baker had said about the so-called “Literature,” but the warmth and the smell of the bread had the young Samurai feel that he might go back for more later. For the time being, though, he was content with the single loaf in his hand and the company of Flynn and Jonathan. Excited that he could have a relaxing breakfast in peace, Walter approached Lake Mikado, a couple of steps behind the other two.

The shore was mostly empty, except for a young man in wild hair gazing at the lake. The man turned around when he heard the trio approaching. “Ah… Flynn!” He gasped, having recognized the quiet Samurai.

Jonathan caught on at once. “Is that a friend of yours?”

Flynn nodded and introduced the man Issachar, his childhood friend, to Walter and Jonathan.

Issachar studied Flynn for a moment. “I didn’t recognize you there at first. Which is natural, since you’re in Samurai garb now…”

Walter felt it necessary to lighten up the mood. “Well, this is a happy coincidence. Why don’t you join us for breakfast?”

Issachar sighed, then shook his head. “Sorry, but I’ll have to decline. I can’t leave the fields alone forever.”

 _A farmer’s son_ , Walter realized, _just like me being a fisherman’s boy._

“More than that, though,” Issachar went on, now smiling, “I got an intriguing gift to bring home. I want to hurry and show it to everyone.”

“And where is home for you?” Jonathan inquired.

“Kiccigiorgi.”

Walter rolled his eyes. “That’s quite a long journey.”

Issachar chuckled at the reaction. “Less than you think. If I keep walking without a rest, I should reach my destination before night falls.” He flexed an arm and showed off the muscles on it. “I’ve trained myself to be a Samurai, after all. I’m confident my legs can make the trip.”

_This man… He is a lot like me._

“Well, then… I’ll be going home.” Issachar reached a hand out to Flynn, which the Samurai shook. “From one Kiccigiorgi boy to another… I’ll be praying that your endeavors are successful.” He exchanged quick bows with Walter and Jonathan before turning around and stepping away.

Silence fell among the three prentices as they watched Issachar disappearing into the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though the bread was as delicious as Walter had hoped it would be, he couldn’t help but feel slightly off, reflecting on the events that had transpired so far in the morning. “I keep thinking about what the baker was keen on telling us about…”

Jonathan, who was still savoring his bread, immediately stopped eating. “Hm?”

“‘Literature,’ was it? I don’t see how someone could be so troubled by reading books.” _Not that I know a whole lot about books, but the baker’s account was so damn far-fetched._

Ever the bookworm, Jonathan didn’t hesitate to get his words in. “All the books I know are legends of Mikado’s founding, heroic tales of Aquila, and fairy-stories. I never thought there could be books such as this ‘Literature.’” A frown replaced his usual smile when he thought on the baker’s words. “But what troubles me is his mention of this Black Samurai…”

_Shit, I forgot about that bit_ , Walter thought, just as he saw Flynn’s eyes darken at the name.

“Who could it be? And where might they have found this ‘Literature’?”

Walter could see that Jonathan was curious, but he didn’t share the Luxuror’s passion for knowledge and understanding. “Who can say? It’s none of our concern, certainly. We have dedicated ourselves to eliminating demons, nothing more.” 

Not wanting to let some strange books spoil the precious day off, Walter decided to focus on the fun stuff instead. “So, tell me… How are you going to spend the rest of your holiday?” Walter finally got to grin at his friends, encouraged by the happy thoughts. “We don’t get them often, so I relish the chance to nap here.”

While not smiling, Jonathan managed to wipe the frown off his face. “I thought I might spend the day walking around the city.”

Flynn said something about keeping himself distracted before resuming the training.

“In that case, here is where we part ways. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

*****

Walter ended up seeing them again a lot sooner than he had expected, but he was happy to share the fun with the guys. He knew he’d made the right choice when Jonathan joined him with little resistance. He could hear his heart pounding as his feet took him to Flynn’s bunk. “Hoy… Hsst…”

It took Walter one sentence to get Flynn to leave his bed: “Isabeau’s up to something on the rooftop.”

“You disturbed our precious slumber over this…” Jonathan facepalmed. “It’s dreadfully impolite to intrude on a girl’s private moments, you know.”

“So you say, yet here you are.”

Walter never knew that Jonathan, of all people in the Eastern Kingdom of Mikado, could **blush**. Flynn, too, started chuckling at Jonathan’s expense.

“Let’s go before Isabeau decides to shut herself back up in her room, shall we?”


	3. Chapter 3

Isabeau was immersed in whatever she was looking at, to the point that Walter believed nothing in the kingdom could break her out of the trance. He whispered, “There… It’s Isabeau! Let’s sneak closer and surprise her.”

Jonathan groaned. “I don’t think she’ll be very pleased if you try that.”

 _What a goody-two-shoes._ “That’s the idea! I want to see that prim, iron mask of hers to slip. To see those cheeks flush pink…”

The thought of getting the better of Isabeau was enticing, and Walter would never grow tired of talking about this particular accomplishment. Neither the good boy nor the silent one could stop him now.

“And whose iron mask are we speaking of?” Someone asked out of the blue, in a voice that did not belong to the trio, startling Walter in the middle of the speech.

“Gah!”

Isabeau clicked her tongue at the boys. “Can’t you be voyeurs in silence? The din is making it difficult to concentrate on my reading.”

“Your reading? Isabeau, don’t tell me you’re a devotee of that ‘Literature’ too.”

Much to Walter’s relief, Isabeau seemed clueless on what he had just mentioned. “I’m sorry, but what? What I was reading is something called ‘manga.’”

 _The name sounds completely different, at least._ Walter wanted to make sure that his fellow prentice wasn’t into the strange cult of Literature.

Jonathan was the first to comment on the book Isabeau was showing them. “This is fascinating... I’ve never seen anything like it. It’s a story told through both words and pictures.”

Isabeau gave him an enthusiastic nod. “The one I’m reading currently takes place in a fictional kingdom known as France.”

Upon hearing the word ‘fictional,’ Walter relaxed, as he remembered the baker mentioning the inequality between the Casualries and the Luxurors.

Unaware of Walter’s tension and relief, Isabeau continued discussing her book. “...But the warrioress falls in love with a man, her faithful companion, at one point… Oh, and then, and then…”

Although Walter had failed to catch Isabeau off guard, he still got to see her cheeks flush. “Am I truly hearing Isabeau talk about love? I hope that Lake Mikado doesn’t dry up tomorrow…” He knew he would have laughed his ass off watching Isabeau’s reaction if he hadn’t been worried about offending her.

In spite of his efforts, however, her smile disappeared hearing his remark. “Hm?”

Flynn and Jonathan glared at Walter, as if to urge him to apologize to her.

“S-Sorry. But you needn’t be so angry. You’re a woman! Of course, love would be something you’d…”

“No, no. Look there.” Isabeau pointed a finger at something behind Walter. Part of the sky was crimson red, though it was hours after sunset, still too early for sunrise. All four of them started in shock, with Flynn looking paler than usual.

“That’s… Is something on fire?” Walter rubbed his eyes and looked again. “One of the villages is ablaze!”

Isabeau bit her lower lip and scowled. “Doesn’t Kiccigiorgi lie in that direction?”

Walter, as well as Isabeau and Jonathan, looked at Flynn at the same time. “But isn’t Kiccigiorgi your…!?”

Jonathan clenched his hands into fists. “Let us make haste!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
